Leblos Gina
Gina Grünewald, now called Leblos Gina (which translates to Lifeless Gina), lives in the south-west of Germany. She’s 16 endlessly. Her appearance she has holes on her left eye, the left side of her neck/shoulder and her right cheek with a worm coming in and outside of her right cheeks holes. She’s mute because of her tragedy. 'Short Story:' Gina's sister had a party at their house and many people had arrived; her boyfriend, cousins and friends etc. After some hours, some people left, the remaining people that were still in the party decided to play truth or dare but with groups. Gina's sister dares their cousins to burry Gina alive then laughed, she was so drunk that she didn’t know what she was saying. They guys got to Gina's room were she was sleeping off course, she was a deep sleeper which meant that she wouldn’t wake up easily. They got outside buried her, still asleep. When they finished, they got back and continued playing until they fell asleep. Gina woke up seeing nothing but she could feel small things coming into her body. She screamed, trying to get out but it was impossible, she soon blacked out. At the night there was a grave robber that saw everything, he got to the place where he thinks he remembered them burying her. He started to dig down with his shovel. When he was done, he looked at her terrified, her nails were gone, her left eye had holes, her right cheek also had a hole with a worm stuck to one of them, the sight was truly revolting. Her eyes started to blink than looking at him, he tried to run but she quickly grabbed him ankle which made him fall down to the ground, she got up and sat on him, took his arm and took a big bite out of his wrist, biting off his veins. His scream getting quieter and quieter than silent. She bit his torso to get some organs and eat it. When she was done with that, she tried to squeeze out his eyeballs, but that didn’t work of course so she tried to use her hands which worked. She licked the eyeballs than ate them, she thought that they were delicious and so on she left the body and walked to a random forest where she waited for people to come so she could attack them and eat their lovely eyeballs. 'Facts:' * She’s Yiddish. * She loves learning languages and knows how to read Greek, Polish, Spanish, Norwegian, French and luckily she also knows how to do sign language (and the reason why she learned it was because one of her friends were deaf and she wanted to help her friend out to understand what people said or asked her and answer them back). * Her favorite pet was a crocodile named Goran. * She’s the only one with flat hair in her family. * She has a phobia of weapons such as axe, knives and guns. * If she doesn't find humans to eat, she eats animals instead and if she doesn’t find animals, she bites herself and drink her own blood. * She can't control her left eye at all. Category:Unfinished Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:OC Category:Killer Category:Unknown Category:Cannibal